Another Point of View
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: What would happen if Goliath ever got to hear Demona's story? Read on to find out. A definte AU fic.


Another Point of View

_This is loosely based on the events of "The Edge" and a discussion between betareject, silverspider2tm2 , and I had concerning Goliath and Demona. All Gargoyles characters of course belong to Greg Wiseman I'm only borrowing them. So please don't sue me. I also need to add that Goliath and Demona for no other good reason than that I want them to are talking to each other in Gaelic. This is very AU so I'll apologize now if the ending offends some but I liked it. _

Brooklyn couldn't believe his eyes. Goliath was stone at night the clan had had a run in with Macbeth the night before he'd hit Goliath with some powder which Goliath had brushed off and they'd taken Macbeth down with little trouble. Here it was another night and Goliath was stone! Something wasn't right …

The whooshing noise that preceded Macbeth's glider, a bolt from his gun that caused them to scatter, a "Farewell my enemies! "from Macbeth followed by another blast causing Hudson to bellow, "Scatter! Keep him away from Goliath!" And scatter they did each of the clan took off trying to entice Macbeth to follow them and leave their helpless leader. It worked for a few minutes but then Macbeth flew back to the roof where they'd left Goliath and with one last "Farewell my enemies!" Goliath was no more.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Twin roars made the small room shudder. The flying stone fragments also made them room deadly for a few moments. When Goliath came fully awake and realized that he had been caged he roared again.

"Please stop that. Voicing your anger is impressive _**my love**_ but it will not get us free." Demona drawled

"And _**you**_ are ok with being caged?" Goliath asked incredously

"Of course not!" Demona said fiercely her eyes glowing red "This is the first time in millennia that I've _**ever**_ had this happen to me."

"That is not my fault." Goliath answered

"Isn't it?"

Goliath's eyes lit with anger now, " How do you arrive at that supposition?"

"Who left me alone all those centuries?"

"Who left who Demona? I believed you dead. Imagine my relief to find you alive only to find you changed you grew bitter and hateful and never told me why?"

"You'd only hate me more if I told you." Demona answered quietly

"Try me Angel." Goliath rumbled

"Don't call me that!" Demona hissed

"Tell me your story, Demona. It looks like we've got nothing better to do. The floor is electrified and we're stuck here until whoever caged us makes their presence known and you of all beings should remember how much I like a story. Besides it would be nice to hear about what I and the others have missed from another point of view. But please tell me everything this time no more half truths or outright lies."

Demona looked at her former lover slightly surprised at his tone and easy way he was accepting their entrapment. She gave a slight chuckle and shook her head saying, "I'm not the only one who's changed. There was a time when you would've never taken to being captive."

"Maybe I'm waiting for the proper moment to escape." Goliath growled

"Oh so I'm just filler while you wait!" Demona hissed tail lashing her legs

"Demona! Enough! You are not 'just filler while I wait' I _**want **_to know why my Angel of the Night disappeared and Demona took her place. You've never been 'filler'." Goliath added huffily

Demona stared at her former love eyes wide and mouth open. He still loved her! She couldn't believe it. She began to laugh and then cry her tears slightly tinged with red.

"You stubborn fool. Alright I'll tell you my story."

And tell it she did. She told him of seeing him land and his anger at her supposed death, her fear and she would return later. Her horror, grief and surprise at finding him and the others stone at night. Here she glanced at him and said, " I blamed the humans for what happened to you and the others." She began to cry again adding, "I see now that it was my fault. Not the humans I've blamed for so long."

"Well, that does explain some things Demona but not all. Tell me the rest."

Demona told him all about Gilcomghain, how she met Macbeth and what happened between them and the pact between her and Macbeth. And the destruction of her second clan by the Hunter and her long feud with them. She had been hiding from Macbeth when Xanatos had found her and he had waited for night fall and told her of his plans to buy Castle Wyvern and break the spell on Goliath. When she finished her story, silence reigned. She looked over and was surprised to see Goliath weeping.

"You should have told me this that night my angel. Xanatos' revenge would've kept for another night."

"Would it truly have made a difference? You seemed so eager to trust the human woman over your own kind."

"If you had talked to her first angel, she would've told first hand that I most certainly _**did not **_trust her very much at all." Goliath smiled at Demona

"Well this is frustrating. I can't understand what they're saying. Can you Owen?"

"Well sir, I can tell that they're speaking Gaelic but it's a very obscure dialect and I'm sure only one man could actually understand them." Owen explained

"Macbeth."

Owen sighed, "Yes sir."

"I don't think he left a forwarding address did he Owen?"

"No sir, he didn't."

"Well then this is useless. Give them one more night and then I'll give them the proposition. But keep careful watch in the meantime Owen both of them are formidable on their own but if they drop their feud to get free…"

"Understood sir."

"Well what will you do now?" Goliath asked

"To be honest I don't know I had some schemes brewing but they seem silly now." Demona sighed and looked over to Goliath with a question in her eyes

"If that were up to me Angel, I would take you back after a brief probationary period but there are the others to consider. Brooklyn dislikes you for your trick with the book."

"I know Goliath. It was a foolish hope." Demona sighed again

Suddenly Goliath's eyes flared blue white with anger he had caught a scent. He glanced at Demona she had caught it too and then the sun rose.

"That was close." Owen thought

_**Back at the Clocktower…**_

"Hudson how to we go on? What do we do without him?" Brooklyn asked

"Well, lad I'll not be leader again. One of you will have to…"

Elisa came up the stairs then. " Hey guys, where's the big guy? " I got a hot tip on a…What's wrong with you guys?"

"Sit down Elisa." Brooklyn said

_**Back at the cages…**_

Again twin roars shook the little room. Stone fragments flew but this time both gargoyles kept a piece of their stone skin.

"Now that you're awake." Xanatos drawled "We can get to what _**I **_want from you."

"Stupid human!" Demona hissed "We won't help you again."

"Now my dear you know I'm not stupid. But I'll give you both a small allowance for your anger." Xanatos smirked

"ANGER! "roared Goliath he roared again and small stone fragments rained down from the ceiling. "You've precious little idea of exactly how angry we are. And whatever…"

"Before you make some idiotic statement about never doing what I want consider this. I already have what I needed which was a piece of your stone skin. I really only kept the both of you to ask which one of you wants to test the legend I've found out about. And he proceeded to tell them.

Demona and Goliath looked at each other and then back at Xanatos and started to laugh.

"I fail to find this situation so amusing." Xanatos fumed "I can just drop one of you in the cauldron."

"You could yes." Goliath wheezed "But I'd be careful about messing with magic you find in legends, Xanatos it can backfire horribly on you."

"Yes, it can. Trust me on that if nothing else." Demona said wiping tears from her eyes

She added to Goliath in Gaelic, "Are you ready my love? He's deactivated the floor."

" Not yet. Where's that precious assistant of his?" Goliath rumbled back in the same language

"Oh who cares! We've got to get out of here that spell can't do what it promised. I smell a trap."

" I agree love, but that human causes just as much trouble as his master. I'd like to know where he is at is all?"

"Up the hall moving this way." Demona hissed her agitation evident

"When he enters the room and gets close enough to Xanatos not to be able to hit the switch. And you can hit them as hard as you like."

"Oh goody." Demona grinned and hissed at Xanatos again

"Well which of you will it be?" Xanatos asked

"Neither." Goliath rumbled "Now!"

Both gargoyles drove the stone pieces into the floors of the cages and when they dropped open they rolled out and up clearing the room and moving out and up as fast as they could.

"Well sir, I will test it." And Owen rolled up his sleeve and immersed his fist in the cauldron. It glowed an eerie green and bubbled then went still. When Owen removed his hand it was a stone fist.

"Thank you, Owen." Xanatos said curtly and left the room.

Owen did nothing but roll down his sleeve and follow him out.

"Come with me and at least inform the clan of your intentions to make peace." Goliath asked

"I want to see in Macbeth is home first and tell him I don't want to fight him anymore. Will you come with me?"

"So he doesn't shoot you offhand?" Goliath chuckled

"Exactly so." Demona said

"Come with me first and then I swear I'll go with you to Macbeth." Goliath rumbled bowing to Demona

"All right, I'll come but don't let them kill me before they've heard what I have to say." Demona sighed

Goliath smiled, "Well what fun would that be, it would be boring without you."

Demona sighed again, "Well at least someone appreciates me."

They glided back to where Goliath remembered leaving the clan and was surprised to see Elisa there. They landed behind a rooftop access door to listen for a minute. When they heard the rest of the clan saying goodbye to Goliath they looked at each other sighed and stepped out from behind the small building. Goliath asking, "Did you lose someone?"

The rest of the clan looked shocked and then they swarmed around asking "How did you survive? What is she doing here?"

"We survived thanks to each other. Demona is here because I asked her to be here. She has something to ask you."

"I know I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover what I've done to you. I also know that it will be some time if ever that some of you can ever trust me again but I'm asking you if I can come back. I'm tired of being alone."

"Goliath!" Elisa hissed "You can't do this! She can't be trusted!"

"Enough!" Goliath thundered "Demona has asked politely to join us again. I've left part of the decision up to you but the final decision is not yours. Come Demona we have a few hours to spare I at least will fulfill my promise to you."

And both of them took off.

"Is he for real?' Elisa asked

"I think so lass. Whatever she told him has affected his judgment. I would like to know who held them prisoner meself." Hudson said

Elisa's phone rang. She answered it her eyes widened and she hung up.

"Guys, you won't believe this but Xanatos was the one who held Goliath and Demona prisoner! And Owen says, he's got a video he wants you guys to see. Take me to the castle."

And they went and saw the video.

When Goliath and Demona returned, Goliath asked "Well what have you decided?"

"You're right Demona I'm sorry isn't enough but it's enough to start on. Welcome back." Brooklyn said

"What brought this on?" Goliath asked

"Let's just say we saw things from another point of view, Goliath." Elisa said softly adding, "Goodnight guys."


End file.
